User talk:Damesukekun
メッセージは、右上の「Leave message」をクリック → 「Subject/headline:」に題名を記入 → メインボックスに本文を記入 → 左下の「Publish」をクリックしてください。 急ぎの要件は damesukekun★live.jp またはにゃっぽんの日記までお願いします。 ---- For translation help and discussion headed by Admin Damesukekun click HERE for the subpage. Please, only edit the contents of the subpage when it comes to translating text into another language and understanding it. If you wish to start a new discussion place a Header below a current discussion, if you are engaging in a current discussion remember to sign using (~~~~) at the end of your comment. Welcome Hi, welcome to MikuMikuDance Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Damesukekun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 13:42, June 26, 2011 Polygon Love 2 Polygon Love 2 doesn't seem to have a clear-cut usage policy, or was it lost in translation? We're not sure ourselves. O Herman 16:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Excuse me but my hard drive is full and I have to upgrade the device. I'll download each MMD model and translate each usage term the next month. Sorry for inconvenience. Damesukekun 23:04, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::If you're on a desktop, and you can afford a terrabyte's worth of disk space, go for it. I think there's a similar capacity for laptop hard drives. Either way, good luck on the upgrade. (and you can ask me for technical advices regarding computers, I deal with computers for a living) ;) O Herman 05:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Now I'm back. Polygon Love Vocaloid, Touhou and anime characters are sold as optional data here. They distribute trial Miku model data for free, but the company doesn't allow the use of it on any other platform. The cautionary statement on the site says; （注意１）これは「ポリゴンラブ２」の追加データです。「ポリゴンラブ２」ソフト本体を購入した方のみ、お試しになれます。 Translation: (Caution 1) This is the optional data for "Polygon Love 2". Only the users who purchased the software "Polygon Love 2" are entitled to use this data for trial. (bold mine) Damesukekun 16:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::If that's the case, converting it to PMD and PMX is illegal? O Herman 18:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think so. I downloaded the trial patch with the readme file, and it said the same thing. Well, model processing or data converting isn't banned clearly, but "Only the users who purchased the software "Polygon Love 2" are entitled to use this data for trial" makes sense and gives the reason to the illegality. Damesukekun 04:42, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Now for softwares that forbid model conversion, we need something like a red list for it. Similar to our blacklist, but for a completely different reason. Are there other softwares out there with similar restrictions? O Herman 05:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) About modelers status Hello, Would you mind not using the "-P" to name title a Creators pages? Since it stands for 'Producer' and is attached to others creators as well. And we as a fanbase already know they are a producer. I think it would be cleaner just to keep their name as they have it written on their site(s), as some producers/creators don't even use the title their fans give them. However, mentioning it on the page is very fitting. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :-P is kinda honorific and some creators claim for it. The page names are okay without -P, but we need to keep this honorific on articles. Damesukekun 14:45, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Pretty much. Better within the articles but it feels awkward for article titles/names. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) hihi Still not sure if your still preparing your computer but wanted to ask how things are on the japanese side of the fandom. I noticed that popular Modelers are actually linking and mentioning this wikia and I assume you were the one who is responsible so thanks for that. though I wanted to ask if you know if Mamama is rereleasing his/her models because they orginal downloads are missing. When I asked Mamama myself my repsonse was "This is not page of DL. But this model releases it after having made English notation. これはDLのためのページではありません。 しかし、このモデルは英字表記を行った後リリース予定です。" I assume that means he/she is releasing it with a new english readme? Daniru17 07:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :The accurate translation of the Japanese message would be: This page contains no DL link. Yet this model will be released after English readme is provided. Damesukekun 15:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Thank you ^^ Daniru17 17:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Name translation. Does Penishisu (ペニシス) translate to anything specific? -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Isn't he this guy? Damesukekun 17:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It appears so, as there is a MMD mentioned on the twitter. Thanks. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage message for jnp readers Something similar to this. If I have the correct wording. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :"Contact User:Damesukekun for inquiries in Japanese." ::I already edited a Japanese message on Model Creator Permissions as "日本人作者の方へ。もし記事に不備等がありましたら、だめすけあてまでご連絡ください。" (To Japanese creators. If any inaccuracy found, please contact Damesukekun). Do you think if we need a similar comment on Main Page? Damesukekun 18:01, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Now that I think about perhaps English speakers would ask questions as well, though currently we don't have much traffic. Would creating talk page or separate article titled '/Translation' help? Or just keeping this type of activity to your User talk? -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Can you lead translation help to my talk page? (as Angel does on Vocaloid Wiki) I'll never miss that. Damesukekun 18:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I can do a internal link with /Translations being the subpage. If not liked I'll just make a separate page under the MikuMikuDance Wiki: namespace. :::::I'm trying to figure out how MediaWiki works so I can place a notice on the top of the page, I should ask O Herman about that.-- Bunai82 (talk) 19:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) re:Question I get most of them from http://mikudance.info/ but when I need to one not listed I set MMD screen size to 480x640 Open model View - uncheck Display coordinate axis File - Render to Picture File I render it to .bmp then convert it to png because the quality is a little better and a direct to png makes a transparent picture does this help? Daniru17 00:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! Damesukekun 23:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Creator's Name If that is the Creators intended name online, it would be best to go with it (just opinion). As I did with M2gzb, who displays this name on other sites, while M2 is more known it is not as easy to search for. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :J-Tomato and C'Mell are just misspellings by western fans. I'll correct the page names. M2 has a different situation, for he wanted to give out by the name but the name had already been occupied by another Nicovideo user, so he identified himself as M2gzb instead. Still many fans know him as M2 so we are okay with the creator by this name. Damesukekun 23:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) 1052 files? For example, is this Neru's pmd file "亞北ネル-1052カスタムVer.1.04.pmd" -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Distribute I saw that you set the Inuhebi page has No Distribute. She says you cant redistribute the model but she says you can distribute edits featuring model parts. I thought that was what the Distribute tag was for Daniru17 18:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, that is what it means. :Upon modification the model can be distributed. If the model modified with no distribution permission THEN you add the moddistN template. So please roll that back. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) EDIT If needed, I can create another template if this is a confusing concept to anyone. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Got it. Damesukekun 04:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::If you want I can change the "Distributable" to "Distributable edit". Would this make it more clear for the purpose? It seems like it would be fitting. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good idea. You can do as you like. Damesukekun 13:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) About category The templates I created will place the model in the categories. Is there a reason why you add them manually? -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :I was careless about that. Sorry. Damesukekun 04:37, July 14, 2011 (UTC) re: Request Not sure what you mean, you'll have to explain, but it seems doing that will mix up the models signification for the categories to a point that they won't be needed. Models by default are not distributable since people should go to the original source for downloading. A new template and category would be needed if I am getting what you mean. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thought about it yet? -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::>Models by default are not distributable since people should go to the original source for downloading. Okay, this makes sense. Sorry for this late reply. Damesukekun 14:43, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :::How about this, if I understood your request... you are referring to Creators who allow their models to be Distributed unmodified by a user to other users? If so, it might work, but I would need to create a new template and it will be more like a notice template that can be placed at the top of a model page. :::I am not sure how many Creators would allow it, though it seems like a nice idea in case some Creators go on hiatus and close links and such with no particular reason behind it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:34, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, some creators such as Enamel-P don't permit the redistribution of models in the original/raw form but admits edited ones to be distributed by the editor's own responsibility. I'm afraid this may confuse some users so we may be better to provide some clearer explanation/tags. How do you think about this? Damesukekun 09:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::I guess it would require a lot of communication and conditions. I do wish more would add readme files, I have models that have none 0_o -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm educating Japanese creators about this. For the insight on Japanese thinking, see here. Damesukekun 13:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Thank you, it does make it more clear to understand. I am still surprised that some Japanese believe they can isolate their work even though they post it online where anyone foreign can view it as well. -- Bunai82 (talk) 11:22, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ISAO and Basara http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZmlUhMB0Ec Is this a violation towards ISAO or "basara" (not sure where these models came from" Shes not distributing them but they are made out of ISAO Sora model that was distributed in 100% magazine. She tends to do this because she appears to get joy in causeing drama --Daniru17 02:09, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Then we do a silent assassination. No warnings, we report and see to it she is shut down without warning. That's a troll's nightmare. She is deprived of drama and her workforce is also terminated. O Herman 09:25, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I notified ISAO of this guy. He has the command of English so he'll deal with it by himself. If he needs assistance then we'll extend a helping hand. Damesukekun 15:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Its a shame really, Shes talented at editing to some degree but wastes it so she can be a drama monger. I really hope it ends cleanly because she makes models for Nukupoid and othe furloids and I dont want Nukude's name to be synonymous with illegal models --Daniru17 20:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::As the comment I gave here, modelers are expected to aim their own creating. If she's just a cribber she has no place in MMD fandom. Damesukekun 00:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ISAO gave me a reply saying Sora can be freely edited within the private use. About Basara dress recycling, it's difficult... The computer game is copyrighted so Basara MMD models are interpreted as illegal in the first place... Well, can you (Danil) tell Hanyou to go through Mythbusters carefully and to contact ISAO if the data is from Sora? At least she is expected to credit the original works and modelers on her characters (e.g. "This model is based on Sora Amaha by ISAO. The dress is from Basara XX by YY"). : It is Sora the she used since she admitted it openly just not in info, Basara I'm not sure what we'd do about o-o and if I did tell her that its legal as long as she does not give it out then she will likely give it out just to taunt us so I worry about doing that, she views them as merely pixels that she may do as she wishes with most of the time, one of her friends compared it them being "barbie dolls that you can interchange clothes with" --Daniru17 01:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. I'll maneuver this case smartly. Damesukekun 15:26, July 27, 2011 (UTC) See sandbox edit - july 27 I'll be off and on the wiki. I just wanted to know if what you think of a customized infobox used for the nanoha model, to shrink it down a bit, I am trying to figure out a table box that can go wide instead of long. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Pitching-P is still trying to improve this first generation. The Advanced will have the chance to evolve to a second generation like 1052C, C-Re and Mid. I'm thinking of making a new page for Advanced. Can you wait till Pitching-P releases the final edit? Damesukekun 16:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Not a problem -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:54, July 27, 2011 (UTC) About @ symbol Do you want to do away with the twitter@accountname for the creator pages? To make things more flexible when link adding? If so, do you have any suggestions (example) Twitter:] accountname, Twitter] accountname etc -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Well, either is okay with me. How do others say? Damesukekun 14:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Just a question Does a model creator/ editor who is a Wikia user need a creator information page when he/ she can link directly to his/ her userpage? I asked this because I want to post my Yowa models in this database. Having two information pages about me is just... weird. Dangosan 16:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Blacklist Try getting in contact with deviantART staff and explain the situation as well as present a readme file for evidence first. -- Bunai82 (talk) 08:04, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ginshishi / 銀獅 No, just many English and western users refer to him as Ginshi, Ginjishi, or even Silver Lion. Pretty sure some know that the kanji is not romanized in that way. They treat it the same as Mashishi for Masisi. When it comes to Ginshishi the hit results are not as numerous as Ginshi. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Nicopedia refers to him as Ginshishi, so I think we can standardize this creator by the name. Ginjishi is acceptable and could be noted as an alias, but Ginshi is a clear mistake and is not welcomed by native Japanese speakers. Damesukekun 01:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Not a problem, feel free to move the pages. You keeping the redirects or deleting them? -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) The creator allows for edited models to be redistributed upon editing? Does this apply to all of his models or just a certain character? -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm your talk page went blank on me, I am not sure what happened -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC)